101 011 0101
by araraaa
Summary: "Jagalah dia bukan layaknya seorang kekasih, tetapi jagalah dia layaknya benda yang berharga." Kai- menyesal. An KaiSoo fanfiction! Oneshot!


Enjoy the story! This is an KaiSoo fanfiction. Hope you like it!

Nb: alur campuran! Maju-mundur!

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera meraih sebuah bingkai foto dimeja nakas yang berada disamping ranjangnya. "Pagi, Kyungsoo hyung," gumamnya sambil mengelus sosok yang berada difoto itu dan meletakkan kembali bingkai berukuran kecil itu ditempatnya. Kai berjalan keluar kamar dan mencium aroma masakan. Kai tersenyum.

"Pagi hyung..." sapa Kai pada sosok yang kini tengah memunggunginya. Namja itu menoleh, "Eoh, Kai. Sudah bangun?" sapanya balik. Kai tersenyum dan menarik salah satu kursi yang berada dimeja makan. "Memasak untukku? Terimakasih, kau begitu baik hyung," namja itu terkekeh kecil. "Bukan, ini untuk Chanyeol," jawabnya masih dengan kekehan halusnya. Kai cemberut. "Tidakkah kau memasak untukku?" tanya Kai penuh harap. "Tentu saja. Aku memasak untuk kita semua,"

.

Kai tersenyum memandangi wajah namja yang kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon sendirian. Namja itu terlihat terlalu asyik membaca buku hingga tidak menyadari seorang namja tan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kai ingin sekali menghampiri namja itu dan duduk disebelahnya, bercerita tentang sesuatu. Namun hatinya masih ragu. Namja itu bahkan terlihat seperti tidak mengenalnya.

Kyungsoo, nama namja itu. Namja yang mencuri perhatian Kai sejak pertama kali Kai masuk ke sekolah ini. Ia masih berada ditingkat satu, dan namja itu, berada ditingkat dua, sama seperti kakaknya.

Kai sedikit mendesah kecewa saat namja lain menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada namja itu dan Kai sangat tidak menyukainya. Kai ingin senyum namja bermata bulat itu hanya untuknya. Namja itu mengajak Kyungsoo pergi dan Kyungsoo menerimanya. Mereka pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Kai yang kecewa sendirian ditempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

"Kai?" namja yang tadi memasak itu kini tengah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan Kai. Kai sedikit tersentak lalu tersadar dari lamunannya. Kai tersenyum kecil. "Kyungsoo lagi?" tanya namja itu. Kai mengangguk kecil lalu melirik kearah meja. "Sudah siapkah?" tanyanya pelan. Namja itu mengangguk. "Tapi tunggu Chanyeol dulu," gumamnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Mungkin memanggil kekasihnya.

Kai tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang masih terkantuk-kantuk dan sedikit menggerutu kecil karena dibangunkan oleh hyungnya. Baekhyun -nama hyung Kai- menarik ujung baju Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju meja makan. Kai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Masih mengantuk hyung?" sapa Kai pada Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Baekhyun terus berceloteh ria tentang apapun dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi perndengar setia. Kai? Tetap diam seperti mendengarkan namun pada akhirnya pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

Kai berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebucket bunga. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dan menarik Kai berdiri. "Nado saranghae Kai," gumamnya lalu memeluk Kai, menyembunyikan rona merahnya pada dada bidang Kai. Kai tersenyum senang dan balas memeluk namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu," gumam Kai lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku juga," balas Kyungsoo lalu melonggarkan pelukan mereka. "Kai," panggilnya pelan. Kai menunduk, menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan menangkup pipi chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Hmm?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku," Kai ikut tersenyum, namun senyumannya jauh lebih lebar dari senyuman Kyungsoo. "Aku berjanji,"

.

.

Baekhyun menggebrak meja makan. Kai benar-benar tersentak, tumpahan kuah sup panas mengenai celana tidurnya. "Hyung!" saking kagetnya Kai tidak sadar ia baru saja membentak hyungnya. "Apa?! Kau melamun saat makan! Bisakah berhenti memikirkan Kyungsoo pada saat-saat tertentu? Kau juga harus tahu tempat, Kai!" bentak Baekhyun balik. Kai terdiam.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Kai mulai angkat bicara. "Kan sudah ku bilang, kau juga harus mendengarkan kata Suho hyung," Kai sedikit menunduk mendengar nama yang disebut oleh calon hyung iparnya itu. "Jagalah dia bukan layaknya seorang kekasih, tetapi jagalah dia layaknya benda yang berharga. Karena jika kau menjaganya sebagai seorang kekasih, kau pasti enggan menjaganya ketika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Namun jika kau menjaganya layaknya benda berharga, kau pasti tidak akan rela ia tersentuh oleh orang lain meskipun kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi karena ia sangat berharga," Chanyeol mengulang ucapan Suho yang sudah diingatnya diluar kepala. Kai terdiam lagi. Merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Hyungnya benar. Kini ia benar-benar harus mundur.

.

"Kai? Mengapa diam saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang heran dengan sikap Kai. Tidak biasanya Kai diam seperti ini saat bersamanya. "Aku lapar," bisik Kai. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Oke, aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu," gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Duduk ditepi ranjang dan menyentuh bingkai foto yang tiap pagi selalu ia sapa. Sosok Kyungsoo difoto itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan Kai, sangat bahagia karena sempat memiliki Kyungsoo. Ya, sempat. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Benar kata orang yang mengatakan bahwa kesempatan tidak selalu datang dua kali. Kai sadar, ia terlalu bodoh, terlalu tidak pantas berada disisi Kyungsoo terus. Namun, hatinya memaksanya. Egois menguasainya. Ia hanya membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Dulu, sebelum ia menyakiti namja mungil itu. Dulu, sebelum datang penyesalan ini.

.

"Kau ingat kan pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" Kai tersentak saat namja itu -Kyungsoo- dengan tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya. "Tentu, kenapa?" tanya Kai sedikit gugup. Kyungsoo saat ini agak berbeda. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Kai. "Aku punya sebuah kabar. Tidak terlalu baik, memang. Namun, kuharap kau bersedia menepati janjimu itu," gumamnya lalu kembali memandang danau dibelakang sekolah yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Mereka saat ini berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kai sudah naik ketingkat dua dan kini Kyungsoo berada ditingkat akhir. Kai sedikit menghela nafas lega karena Suho, kakak kelas Kyungsoo yang menyukai Kyungsoo itu kini sudah lulus. Namun disisi lain Kai menyesal. Mungkin, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Namun ia akan berusaha untuk menepatinya terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kai menatap miris pada seseorang yang tengah melihatnya bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Bisakah waktu berputar ulang? Bisakah hyung?" gumam Kai sambil memeluk bingkai foto Kyungsoo. Membasahi bingkai berwarna coklat muda itu dengan airmatanya. "Mengapa aku tega? Mengapa kau tega?" lirihnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengintipnya dari luar kamar hanya bisa memandanginya miris.

"Aku benci penyesalan selalu datang diakhir, Yeol," gumam Baekhyun. "Kasihan Kai," Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik nan indah milik Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku juga. Aku tidak tahan melihat Kai seperti orang gila selalu menangisi Kyungsoo setiap hari. Namun, apa mau dikata. Ini semua kesalahannya juga, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya," gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya yang sudah mulai membanjiri pipi mulusnya. "Kyungsoo anak yang kuat. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya," gumam Baekhyun. "Kai juga pasti begitu," ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil kembali mengintip Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

Kai menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kai, kumohon. Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku," gumam Kyungsoo disela-sela isak tangisnya yang semakin hebat. Hujan turun mengguyur keduanya. Dan Kai masih bertahan pada posisi berdirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku sudah cukup menjagamu selama ini. Aku kini mencintai orang lain," gumam Kai. Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras. Ia tahu, sungguh ia tahu dari awal kalau Kai memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Kyungsoo pernah melihat Kai yang memeluk mesra namja lain. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha bertahan. Demi rasa cintanya pada Kai.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sendirian sekarang. Di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana Kai memulai hubungan dengannya dan juga tempat dimana Kai mengakhiri hubungan dengannya.

.

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ia mengernyit bingung saat menemukan dirinya berada diranjang ruangan yang serba putih. "Ah, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang Kyungsoo kenal cukup dekat, Suho. "Ne, hyung. Kau yang membawaku kesini? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Suho, namja itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Aku sedang bermain ke sekolah saat aku menemukanmu pingsan di taman belakang sekolah dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Jadi, kubawa saja kemari," jelasnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Dan sejak saat itu, Kai sering menemukan Kyungsoo dijemput dan diantar ke sekolah oleh Suho. "Kai? Jangan bilang kau masih mencintainya," ujar seseorang yang kini tengah memeluk lengan Kai posesif. Kai sedikit menggerutu dan kembali memperhatikan Suho yang kini tengah membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo. "Kai?" namja itu memanggilnya lagi. Kai hanya diam. "KAI!" "Astaga Sehun kau itu kenapa!" bentak Kai. Sehun teriak sangat kencang ditelinganya. "Kau masih mencintainya," ujar Sehun mengambil kesimpulan. Meskipun begitu, tangannya malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kai.

.

Kai berniat untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Suho hari ini. Kebetulan Sehun sedang tidak masuk. Namja yang saat ini berstatus kekasihnya itu sedang pergi ke China untuk menemui hyungnya. Kai membawa mobil miliknya mengikuti arah laju mobil yang dikendarai oleh Suho. Tempat tujuannya, rumah sakit.

Kai mengernyit bingung menemukan Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya saat turun dari mobil. "Soo, kau kenapa?" gumam Kai lalu berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Suho.

.

.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenangan itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, berpacaran dengan orang lain, cintanya pada Kyungsoo kembali bersemi dan ternyata namja itu mengidap suatu penyakit yang bahkan Kai tidak tahu apa itu.

Dan penyakit itu adalah hal yang merenggut Kyungsoo darinya. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo hampir memberi kesempatan kedua.

.

Suho menahan Kai yang hampir memasuki ruang operasi. "Mau apa kau kesini? Setelah menyakitinya? Setelah kau meninggalkannya? Padahal ia baru akan memintamu menjaganya lebih lama. Kyungsoo sakit sudah sejak lama Kai. Dan itu sebabnya ia memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkannya," ujar Suho lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kai dikursi. Kai terdiam. "Aku mencintainya," "Lagi?" tanya Suho sakartis. Kai mengangguk. "Kau boleh temui Kyungsoo, saat operasinya selesai, ia bilang, ia masih akan menerimamu kalau kau datang padanya. Ia sangat mencintaimu," ujar Suho lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

.

Kai hampir saja pingsan mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Ini mimpi atau apa? Bangunkan Kai saat ini juga karena dokter berkacamata bodoh itu mengatakan kalau operasi gagal dan Kyungsoo meninggal. Oh, Sungguh. Kai ingin tertawa. Tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Dan bahkan saat Suho datang menyerahkan selembar surat dan berkata, "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jagalah dia bukan layaknya seorang kekasih, tetapi jagalah dia layaknya benda yang berharga. Karena jika kau menjaganya sebagai seorang kekasih, kau pasti enggan menjaganya ketika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Namun jika kau menjaganya layaknya benda berharga, kau pasti tidak akan rela ia tersentuh oleh orang lain meskipun kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi karena ia sangat berharga," Kai masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

'Kai-ya..

Mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu tentang penyakitku. Aku senang kau menjagaku selama ini dengan baik. Terbukti dengan penyakitku yang tidak pernah kambuh semenjak kau menjadi kekasihku. Namun, penyakit sialan itu menyerangku lagi setelah kau meninggalkanku. Tapi tak apa. Aku bahagia sempat memilikimu. Berbahagialah dengan Sehun, dia namja yang manis. Jangan lupakan aku Kai. Saranghae yeongwonhi.

Kyungsoo'

.

.

Kai tertawa keras sambil melempar bingkai foto itu. Kacanya pecah, dan dibalik foto itu terdapat sebuah surat. Surat dari Kyungsoo. Ia ingat betul setelah membaca surat itu hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah menelpon Sehun dan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih setia didepan pintu kamar Kai melonjak kaget. Lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Dia mulai lagi. Tertawa tidak jelas setelah mengingat kematian Kyungsoo. Huft," Chanyeol mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Nanti sore kita harus ke toko lagi untuk membeli bingkai foto yang baru, persediaan kita sudah habis,"

END!

Mind to give me review? Gomawoo


End file.
